Watchin Tangled
by sunnyprincessbird
Summary: So I was watching Tangled with my cousins the other day, and they were being too cute and funny to not document, so I had to write and post this :


**A/N: Hey all! So the other day, I was at my grandparents house, spending a day with two of my cousins Erin (who's six) and Jesse (who just turned four), in which we watched Tangled. They were being so cute and funny, I just had to write it down and post it :) This could continue and be a series of cute/funny things kids I know have said about Tangled, but for now it's just a little one shot :) Enjoy!**

So, after drawing some pictures (mine was of Rapunzel and Eugene :)), we decided to watch Tangled.

Erin and Jesse: *jumping and running around excitedly* We're gonna watch the Tangled movie! We're gonna watch the Rapunzel movie!

Jesse: *playing with his Cars car* This is Finn! He's the _man_ car.

Me: *laughing* Flynn? Like Flynn Rider?

Jesse: Nooo! Finn!

At first I really did think he said Flynn, but we always tease the two of them and never get their Cars names right, so I continued :)

Me: That's what I said! Flynn! Just like Flynn Rider!

Jesse: Nooo, it's _Finn McMissile_!

Me: That's what I said!

After the DVD gets in and they both settle down on my lap with our Frosties, we begin the movie :) My grandpa walks in as the crown is being put on Baby Rapunzel.

My Grandpa: Which one's Rapunzel?

My Grandma: That's Rapunzel, the baby with the long blonde hair.

"I'll give you a hint: That's Rapunzel."

My Grandpa: Oh, okay.

Jesse: *Looking into his chocolate and vanilla swirled Frosty* I have squirrels in mine!

Me: *Looking down at him and giving him a weird/confused look* You have squirrels in yours?

Jesse: Mhmm! *Takes another bite *

Me: Um…okay…

Me thinking: What is he _talking_ about?

Me: OH! * laughs * You mean _swirls_?

Jesse: Yeah, squirrels!

I laugh and shake my head and Erin giggles.

Erin: Not _squirrels_, Jesse, _swirls_!

Jesse: I'm Stanley, remember?

Have y'all ever seen that Disney Channel kids show with the little boy named Stanley on it, and he learns about animals, and he has a dog and a cat and a goldfish, and the great big book of everything that they always sing a song about? Yeah, that's what he's talking about. He always says he's Stanley :)

Erin: Well, they're swirls, Stanley!

Jesse: Yep, squirrels!

*more giggles*

We're now at the part where Pascal and Rapunzel are playing hide and seek.

Jesse: *as Pascal appears* There's Pasta!

Erin: *giggling* Not _pasta_, it's _Pascal_!

Jesse: Oh, right, Pascal.

(So I don't remember/think they said anything too funny between here and towards the end, so we'll skip to the part where Eugene comes to save her)

My grandma: *peeking her head in as Eugene is riding away on Maximus* So he escaped?

Me: Yep, the Snuggly Duckling thugs busted him out.

My grandma: *laughs* _What?_

Me: Oh, sorry! You know those guys in that bar place? Well, they rescued him.

That probably really did sound weird…

My grandma: Oh, okay.

"Oh, Rapunzel, I thought I'd never see you again!"

I let out a horrified, sad gasp and sniffle, and Erin just gives me a weird look. She would have _really_ thought I was weird if she saw me the first time I watched it, cause I cried when he died :( So there's all the sadness with Eugene getting stabbed, and Rapunzel being willing to give up her freedom to save him, and Eugene not wanting her to, and him cutting her hair, and being about to die.

My grandma comes in the room and sits down in a chair.

My grandma: I missed it, so he cut her hair?

Me: *sadly* Mhmm.

My grandpa walks into the room.

My grandpa: * right as Eugene tells Rapunzel she was his new dream * Wait, so where's Rapunzel?

Me thinking: Awwww, NOOOOO! I just missed the best part of the movie!

Me: That's her.

My grandpa: But I thought she was a baby?

My grandma: Yep, but she grew up.

Me: And he cut her hair.

My grandpa: Why?

Erin: Cause it's magical!

My grandpa: Well, why'd he do that, then?

*is shushed by Erin*

A few seconds later…My grandpa: Is he about to die?

Me: :( *in a sad voice* Mhmm. Well, he already did.

My grandpa gets up and walks out of the room for a second, and Eugene comes back to life, tells Rapunzel's he's got a thing for brunettes, and they kiss. And I smile like a crazy person :)

My grandpa walks back in as Eugene and Rapunzel playfully fight over her crown.

My grandpa: Wait, I thought he died?

Me: Yeah, but he came back to life.

My grandpa: Oh…

The snuggly duckling short cupid guy floats across the screen and Erin and Jesse giggle, and we enter the credits.

Jesse: There's Pascal!

Yay, he got it right!

Erin: It's a little horsie!

Jesse: A little horsie!

Me: Yep. It's called a unicorn. You know, since Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns.

Erin looks at me like I don't know what I'm talking about. What? He does!

The dagger rolls across the screen.

Erin: What's that?

Me: *as only the corner is visible* That's…um…the piece of mirror he used to cut her hair.

What? Are you wanting me to say, "Oh, yeah, that's the dagger that Gothel stabbed and murdered (well, only to some extent, I guess, since he came back to life, but still!) Eugene with!"? I don't think so, honey.

Erin: I know what that is! It's an axe!

Yay, I don't have to explain what kind of weapon that is!

Erin: There's a cupcake!

Jesse: It's a cupcake!

Me: Yep! Cause they eat cupcakes in the village and Attila makes sublime cupcakes!

Erin: *looks at me doubtfully when I say Attila makes cupcakes, but agrees anyway* Yeah! There's the magic golden flower!

Me: Yep! And there's her frying pan!

Erin: What's that for?

Me: Remember, she hits him over the head with a frying pan when he climbs up her tower?

Erin: *giggles* Oh yeah!

So the credits continue and then end, and afterwards she decides she wants to watch all the special features. So we did, and afterwards, they're watching the menu where Rapunzel's swinging around the tree on her hair during her mood swings.

*Giggling*

Erin: He's closing his eyes! Jesse, look!

Jesse giggles.

Erin: Flynn Rider's closing his eyes!

Jesse: Flynn Rider keeps closing his eyes! Why is he doing that?

Erin: Why does he keep closing his eyes?

Jesse: Why does Flynn Rider close his eyes?

Me: I don't know...

Me thinking: I don't know, hun, I wanna see those gorgeous eyes too!

Erin: Let's dance!

So we danced. The rest of the day included more dancing to Disney Princess music, gathering a yellow flower in my grandparent's yard that was the magic golden flower, pretending we were Rapunzel and baking pretend wild strawberry pies having a tea party(Jesse came and was a thief and stole the remnants of our pie after the tea party), and reading fairytales from my fairytale book :)


End file.
